


Right and Wrong

by LeenerMS



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Engagement, F/M, Hangover, I hope, New Years, Silly, but fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenerMS/pseuds/LeenerMS
Summary: Gilbert Blythe tries to piece his night back together
Relationships: Diana Barry/Fred Wright, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Right and Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first posted fic. I woke up with a decent hangover this New Years and the story just waltzed into my head so I had to write it down. I think many will be able to relate in some way. Happy to receive critiques, thoughts, and feelings.
> 
> This fandom has really made the past year fun (I've been lurking) and I'm very much inspired by all of you so this is to all the writers/readers here who keep it going. I hope you enjoy my contribution!

Jan. 1 8:04 am

Gilbert Blythe woke with a start, his eyes blearily opening only to squint at the fresh sunlight streaming through his window as the door closed below. He groaned passing a hand over his forehead. What time was it… He sat up to look around for his phone and immediately flopped back down at the unsuccessful attempt to be alive as a dizzy spell took him. He rubbed two fingers into the grainy corner of his eyes and tried to get his bearings straight… how did he even get home last night? He couldn’t remember the last time he drank that much. In fact, maybe never. His mouth was parched, his hands felt shaky and his entire body felt as though it was 10lbs heavier.  
He glanced to his side thinking he may have spied a reward for shifting his body during his last attempt at movement and there it was, a crisp glass of water and two Advils. Thank God I can still think ahead, he thought as he leant over on an elbow tossed the Advil into his mouth and downed the water in three gulps. Now he just had to wait and let the painkillers take effect as a slight throb had taken up residence in his left temple, all symptoms promising a hefty hangover. What in the ever-loving hell happened last night…I hope Anne got home all right. Gilbert shifted uncomfortably at that last thought. He had been Anne’s ride to Diana’s New Years Eve/Engagement Party last night and he was supposed to drive her home too. Before…well, before he drank his weight in alcohol apparently. He barely brought anything too, just his usual sensible 6-pack that he historically never finished if he planned on driving home. Of all the stupid nights to get wrecked, Anne had broken up with Roy just before their Winter exams. He offered to drive them thinking this would be the perfect time to have a late night car conversation with her about what happened and try to discern whether she could ever consider him. Gilbert grimaced, now he could barely remember the evening at all and he had an uneasy suspicion that he wasn’t the only one who seemed interested in having intimate conversations with the elusive redhead.  
Gilbert sighed and managed to get himself in a sitting position, pushed his bedside table drawer shut seeing it was half open and then spied his phone on the floor within his crumpled pants. He frowned realizing that he had managed to take off his pants but only the top few buttons of his shirt were undone and he was definitely still wearing his boxers and socks from yesterday. I’m never drinking again, he thought as he shifted his feet to the floor and bent over to collect his phone hoping to see a text from Anne. He unlocked it seeing a few late night texts unread from others:

12:28am Cole: Did you find Anne?

12:35am Winnie: Um, you promised you’d be partner for beer pong next and we’re up…

1:06am Josie: Giiiiiillll whered u goooo

1:08am Fred: Did you leave? /make it home? Hope you didn’t try driving…

1:13am Fred: Nvm, Diana says Anne had your keys. Hope you got home safe anyways. shoot me a text tomorrow so I know you’re not in a ditch.

She featured was featured in those last texts but nothing from herself. He scrolled down to make sure he didn’t miss anything and opened up their conversation, the last three were from him:

7:45pm: Ready to party?!?  
7:45pm: I’m outside lol

12:15am: YoU lft m.e… ☹☹☹☹

All of this barely helped in any way to piece back the night and he felt even more uneasy about the status of their friendship. Now he could recall having to elude Winnie and Josie while trying to keep Anne within his sight. He screwed up his face resting it in his palms. He was so excited when he picked her up, practically giddy at being able to be around her again like before Roy came into the picture and he had to tone down his affection for the sake of the friendship. But apparently according to messages (which she didn’t even respond to), she wandered away and instead of taking it like a man, he pouted like a boy. Gilbert took and deep breath and released it. Might as well get dressed anyways, Bash probably needs some help outside. And I need some fresh air... Gilbert shot off a short text to Fred telling him he made it home, not sure how but thanks for checking on him and started to peel off yesterday’s clothes wincing as his head gave a throb. 

Dec. 31 7:47pm

Anne smiled as she opened up the old farm truck door, seeing her best friend grinning at her from across bench, reaching out a hand to help haul her up made all the thoughts niggling at the back of her head lift as if a warm breeze emanated from his bright smile. It felt right to be hanging out with him again. Whatever Phil maintained she was just glad to be climbing into this truck again. When they first became friends he used to drag her out to the backfields in the same to keep him company while he mended fences, fed cattle or any other farm work he had that day. 

“Annest of Annes, ready to meet the newly engaged?” he asked cheerfully. And all her thoughts landed, with a thump, back in her head. She gave another smile, though this one gentler and pulled the seatbelt across her lap.

“I can’t believe Diana and Fred are engaged… seems like only yesterday he asked her out.”

Gilbert rested his arm across the back of the bench and started slowly backing out of Green Gables lane, glancing at Anne as he did. 

“Some days I can’t believe we’ve known each other for 10 years now” he replied

“But friends for only 5 of them!” and he chuckled “maybe you felt that way but I always considered you my friend, even if it was one sided” He shift into first gear and glanced over at her again “And I eventually convinced you anyways” 

“Very true” Anne admitted “And I’m glad you did.” Gilbert glanced over again, it was actually a pretty short drive to Diana’s, they could walk to anyone’s house in the village and there were a few things he wanted to ask before they got there. Gilbert cleared his throat

“How have things been since Roy and the whole thing? How are you holding up? It must not have been easy going through exams dealing with that” Anne sighed and looked out the window, watching the snow covered fields start to blur as they gained speed before replying.

“You’re right, it was very tough. But it was honestly for the best and the right decision for me. It wouldn’t have been healthy to let it go on any longer. And now that its been about a month I feel much more refreshed and ready to take on another semester” she turned back around, shifting her legs towards him into the centre of the cab as if steeling herself to say something. Feeling her gaze on him, he looked over, eyes instantly finding home in her own depths. The sort of look she’d give him where he felt those bright grey eyes could see straight into his soul and he swallowed as her hand went gently to his shoulder sending a bolt of electricity from where it had lighted on him to his heart. “I’m sorry if it seemed like I was shutting you out Gil, before and after the breakup. There were some things I had to sort out for myself before and then after it was in the middle of exams and frankly it was a lot for one month” She took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving his face “Never the less it was wrong and I feel very badly for it”. 

Gilbert tried to keep his eyes mostly on the road but couldn’t resist darting looks back at her during her short speech. November had been miserable for him; he was seeing less and less of Anne and she didn’t seem to care, always with Roy and whenever he saw them and tried to engage in conversation, her answers were vague and short. He was starting to think he’d have to try to close that door forever when he met up with Phil Gordon for an O-Chem study session and she let it slip that Anne had broken it off with Roy. He sent her a quick text saying how sorry he was and that he was there for her if she needed him. She had replied quickly enough, thanking him and saying life was pretty crazy right now but could they reconnect back home in Avonlea? He confirmed it but couldn’t resist sending her a few texts during exams, which she would reply fairly quickly to, and even managed to buy her a coffee once when their academic pursuits crossed in the Library. He thought she looked cheerful, tired and a little preoccupied then. Now she didn’t look tired at all, just earnest and a little sorrowful. Of course he forgave her, she clearly had been going through something. And he was just so glad to have her back in his life. So he flashed her his signature grin and told her so.

“Anne I’ll always be here for you, I hope you know that by now” She gave his shoulder a little squeeze before letting go and commented “I’m actually starting to believe what you tell me despite all the pranks you used to pull on me.”

“You wound me… how dare you smite the Blythe name… pranks…” he scoffed and was pleased to be rewarded with a tinkling laugh and she shifted her body forward again and crossed long legs clad in black tights, gathering her hair and twisting it into one side despite the obvious curls she had styled into it as she replied  
“Forgive if I’m wrong, but I seem to remember a time you told me to meet you in your barn and then jumped out of a haystack practically giving me a heart attack…” Gilbert started to laugh, remembering the image of her jumping two feet in the air and the look of outrage on her face when she realized who it was ” OR the time you convinced Diana and I you caught a fish with your bare hands”  
“That’s because I did” he replied eyes wide and unconvincing  
“OR how about the FIRST time we met and you called me CARROTS”  
“Hey! You already forgave me for that! You can’t cast something up that you’ve forgiven, those are the rules of the world. That can’t be included, sorry”  
“I forgave you for pulling my hair and calling me carrots but since then you’ve tried to convince me it was a compliment which you STILL maintain”  
“That’s because it was”  
“Sure Gil…” she giggled. He glanced over and felt gratified that her cheeks were pink with mirth and not red with anger like the day they met but no way he was letting that slide. Not now, not ever again.  
“Anne until the day we die, I promise you, that I will always uphold that the reason I pulled your hair and called you ‘Carrots’ is because it was the best way for 13 year old Gilbert to get a new girl to talk to him. Was it stupid? Undoubtedly. Would I want my own daughter to react as you did with a swift fist to my face? Absolutely. Will I even admit that I like getting a reaction out of you with my so-called pranks? Sure. But all of my actions always have and always will be because I just like to be around you and talk with you.”

By now they had pulled into Orchard Slope, the rumbling truck died to a still but Gilbert sure his heart was beating loud enough to compensate for it after inadvertently baring some of his deeper feelings. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t hold back any longer but he didn’t want to scare her off before she had a chance to get over her last relationship. He was conscious of light, music and laughter streaming out of the large house but his focus was on Anne who was just looking at him openly. Not in wary skepticism or with narrowed eyes, just an open and listening face that let a slow and gentle smile grow, he refused to look away before she did. She reached down below her feet and pulled up his six-pack in one hand to pass it to him and then her bottle of wine in the other and said, “I believe you Gil, let’s go in”

Jan. 1 8:36am

Gilbert staggered ungracefully down the stairs in a robe and Mary rolled her eyes as he collapsed into a chair at the table groaning. The quick shower made him feel slightly more human but he wasn’t exactly at peak performance this morning. 

“Good Morning Gilbert, how are we feeling today?”  
“Is there coffee ready?”  
“There’s some in the pot, here, hold Dellie and I’ll be nice get you some”

Gilbert smiled at the baby deposited into his arms, leaning back into his chair. She smile back and patted her small hands across his cheeks in what he felt was an affectionate manner until she threaded her small fingers into the curls near his ear and yanked down as hard as she could letting out a laughing screech.

“ARRGGggghhh….Dellie, no pulling..” Gilbert was frantically and unsuccessfully trying to disengage her hands when Mary placed a black coffee on the table in front and reached down to her daughter 

“Come Dellie, Uncle Gilbert doesn’t feel the greatest today and I’m sure he doesn’t appreciate your new fascination with hair as much as I don’t”

Gilbert gratefully handed over the baby and replaced it with the coffee; he blew over the top letting the heat and fumes waft comfort into his soul before taking a sip. He took a few more, letting himself gain some equilibrium before sitting back to see Mary watching with an amused smile on her face.

“Was I loud when I came in last night? How’d you know I’d be so hung-over? Sorry if I disturbed you guys…” Mary stood up and started carrying Dellie over to her play pad in the living room. She replied as she crouched down, placing Dellie on her stomach with a few toys within reach. 

“You were louder than usual but I wouldn’t say that’s what gave it away, Anne told me this morning that you would be in rough shape when you made it down” and she nodded towards the couch. Gilbert jolted up and whipped his head over to look at the couch. It was empty of Anne though there was another glass of water on the table beside it and a quilt folded at the end but what really gave it away was the one pillow that clearly had a head shaped indent that told of someone sleeping there and he looked back at Mary. She was still watching him still with an amused expression.

“You had no idea she stayed here last night?” Gilbert shook his head and swallowed, glancing back at the couch where she slept. What on earth happened last night?

Mary walked back over to the kitchen and started putting, what Gilbert now noticed, were three mugs and three plates into the dishwasher.  
“I can’t say I was really surprised to see her on the couch when I came down with Dellie this morning. But it has been awhile since we had a chat so it was nice to catch up with her. Anne told me you had too much to drink, more than she’d ever seen you drink so she thought it sensible to just drive you both back here to make sure you got to bed alright and just sleep on the couch. I have to say it was very responsible of her. Your Dad’s truck keys were hanging by the door but I think Bash might have taken them to feed the animals.”

Mary was looking rather curiously at him; he felt some heat travelling up his face. He had questions but he was embarrassed to admit how little he remembered from the previous night.

“Um, when did she leave?”  
“Just about a half an hour ago”  
Man his luck had really run dry, if he had gotten up a bit earlier he would’ve seen her instead of sitting here ready to pull his hair out at the mystery of it all. It can’t be that bad if she still decided to stay on his couch. She wouldn’t leave a note because she talked to Mary... Though maybe she only stayed because she didn’t have any choice, Green Gables was within walking distance but after midnight across the fields in the winter isn’t the ideal choice…maybe she was mad at him and that’s why she didn’t wait till he got up FUCK. As his thoughts raced forward he fought to focus back in on Mary who was talking again.  
“I offered to get you to drive her home since she gave you the same courtesy last night but she said she was heading back to Diana’s to help her clean up and wanted to walk in the sunshine. All she asked me to do was send a text to Marilla telling her where she was and what she was doing because her phone died” said Mary as she eyed Gilbert taking out his phone to play with then promptly sliding it back into his pocket when she said Anne’s was dead. He didn’t know what to say yet anyways. She’d get it as soon as she plugged it in but this did buy him some time to think of what to say. Who knew what that would be at this point Hey Anne I hope I wasn’t too weird last night, btw can you tell me pretty much everything that happened? Gilbert sighed and stared out the back window, he could see the truck bumping back in over the laneway. Bash would be here soon. And he was sure there would be a list of things they should accomplish today, which would probably be better than hiding from embarrassment upstairs and wallowing in self-pity. 

“Mary if Bash comes in looking for me can you tell him I’m just going to get some work clothes on and then I’ll be out to help him”

Dec. 31 9:00pm

Anne was perched on a stool in Diana’s parent’s kitchen; from this angle she could see Gilbert chatting with Fred and Diana. He looked light hearted and happy as he made Fred laugh and Diana go pink before he glanced her way and gave a wink. She smiled back and lifted her glass of wine in mock toast to him and brought it to her lips to take sip. As she lowered it she felt a looming presence beside her so she swept her eyes upwards and froze. Billy Andrews. Literal bane of her existence in high school and she was almost certain he was only here because Prissy and Jane would have been invited. What the hell he wanted with her now she couldn’t say as he smirked down at her, so she just raised her eyebrows.  
“Hey Anne, its been awhile eh?” She nodded in agreement “Yes, I think the last time I saw you might have been Jane and mine’s graduation party at Josie’s”  
“Oh I’ve seen you around town since then…How’ve you been?”  
“Good thanks… went to Redmond, one more year after this one so that’s exciting”  
“Think you’ll come back here afterwards?” She glanced up at him again unsure of his interest. How nice should you be to someone who was never particularly nice to you but haven’t spoken a word to one another in 2.5 years?  
“I’m not sure yet… maybe I’ll do a Masters, maybe I’ll try getting into writing professionally… I like taking it a year at a time right now to be honest” She could see Billy wasn’t really processing what she was saying so she wasn’t sure why he was still standing there. He leaned onto the counter, getting a little bit closer to her and she instinctively straightened her spine away from him slightly, moving her glass to her lap.  
“Always smart to think ahead, see I’m working for my dad now…didn’t want to do more school since it would just hold me back and I was always gonna work for dad. It’s going pretty good, probably going to buy a house soon. Real Estate is always a good investment, you should consider living at home when you’re done to save money…”  
…What the fuck… is this fool trying to mansplain how to live her own life? Anne was very much losing interest in the conversation and Billy just kept leaning in closer. She looked back over at Diana who was watching them with wide eyes. “Want to play beer pong with me Anne?” she was a little startled by that ask, she was terrible at most hand-eye coordination and when she looked back at him he had a weird glint in his eyes.  
“Ummm” she delayed trying to hype herself up to defend her choice when she told him no. God she thought she was done with this after breaking up with Roy. Just then Billy was jostled as Gilbert joined them “Sorry Billy, I already asked her to be my partner earlier “as he slapped his back “but we’ll play you if you you’re ready to try and take us on” Billy looked Gilbert up and down as if quickly assessing his height and determination and then said “Sure Blythe, let me get Josie. She’ll probably be better anyways” and he walked away as Anne rounded on Gilbert.  
“Gil! A! I’m terrible at beer pong B! I really don’t want to drink a bunch of beer and C, circling back to A, I’m terrible at beer pong!” Gilbert was watching Billy maneuver about the room but looked down at her during her exclamations.  
“Sorry Anne, I don’t think he’s going to be the first to try and get you to play tonight though. I figured if we were partners at least I can help you by drinking whatever you don’t want” he put a consoling hand on the centre of her back as he talked to her, his thumb moving up and down slightly in a whisper of a touch and she felt the tension that manifested there when Billy cornered her in an open room melt away “Plus! I don’t know if you recall… but I’m pretty good” as he mimed a free throw shot at the garbage then looked at her again “Could be fun” he said as he grinned down.

9:43pm

As predicted, Anne was terrible. She sank maybe one shot while Billy, Josie and Gilbert had a competitive match. Gilbert was entertaining enough keeping up with Billy and Josie without any help that they drew a small crowd. Cole and his boyfriend were watching from one side while Winnie and some of the other classmates from Gilbert and Fred’s year were on the other.  
“Come ON Jose, you can do it!” Yelled Cole. One more cup lay on both sides; if Josie could sink this the game would be over after Anne blew their shot. Anne let her mouth fall open in shock while looking at Cole and he just laughed at her. “All in good fun Nan, remember: women support women.” And Anne conceded to laugh. She honestly didn’t mind that Josie was leagues ahead of her playing this game, but she was annoyed that one of her so-called besties seemed to be rooting for them to lose. Josie sank it with no issue and a triumphant gleam showed in her eyes. She loved besting Anne in front of Gilbert, women supporting women be damned.  
“Drink up Anne!!” She sang  
Anne picked up the remaining cup and her eyes swept up to Gilbert’s in amusement as he grinned back at her and Josie felt her win sour a bit. Gilbert didn’t seem to care whatsoever that they lost. Anne dumped the beer into a fresh cup and started to wander over to Cole while Gilbert arranged the playing cups back into order for the next game.  
“Here,” she said thrusting it into Cole’s hands “this will just bloat me like crazy, Gilbert has been drinking most of mine” Cole took a swallow and then handed the cup to his boyfriend David to share “We noticed Anne, isn’t he supposed to drive you home later” he nodded over to Gilbert who was concentrating on filling the cups for whoever wanted to play next. Winnie had sidled up to him, a calculating look in her face. Anne looked over as well and thought he still looked pretty steady but his cheeks were as bright as the apples that grew in his family orchard. “If he doesn’t slow down I’ll steal his keys, its early yet if he switches to water” Cole nodded his agreement. “How you feeling these days Anne” asked David. Her attention went back to the two boys in front of her.  
“Honestly much better than I was but I also was kind of shocked when Diana Facetimed me about her engagement just before Christmas, I know you see Di as much as I do these days but did you guys expect anything?” They both shook their heads but Cole commented as well “I didn’t expect it but I wasn’t surprised if that makes sense” Anne bit her lip and looked around for Diana. “I should find her, I haven’t been able to talk to her alone since that call. If you see her tell her I’m looking for her OK? I’m just going to get some water” The boys nodded and waved her off and then laughed silently to themselves as Gilbert straightened, eyes following Anne as she slipped by. 

Jan. 1 3:00pm

Gilbert rolled over in his bed as his wristwatch alarm went off, one hand clearing his eyes with his fingers on one hand while the other reached for his phone for the second time that day. He had sent a text to Anne after coming in from chopping and stacking wood for the most of the morning. It made him feel much better physically, working the alcohol out of his body, but decided he could probably use a nap regardless. His mind was still going in circles but at least he didn’t have a headache anymore. His heart leaped in his chest and he unlocked his phone. There was a reply!

12:04pm: Hey Anne, thanks for getting me home last night. I guess I over did it lol I feel like we barely got a chance to catch up last night, want to hang out tonight? Something quiet like watch a movie haha

2:15pm Anne: I’m so sorry Gil! I just got home from Di’s and finally plugged in my phone. I really need to stick around here the rest of today and help Marilla with the twins and everything else since I really neglected them already for most of day. Rain check?

That didn’t seem like she was mad at him. He was starting to remember snatches of the evening the more he thought about it. Her hair being tossed over her shoulder and falling down the back of her green velvet dress as she lined up to throw a ping pong ball across a table. The feeling of that same velvet under his hand that he stroked with his thumb. God, I hope I didn’t make her uncomfortable. It really bothered him that he couldn’t remember her driving him home either. Or any of their conversations except the one where he had basically declared his devotion to her on the way over... Man am I cringy...

3:07pm: Ya no worries I get ya, Bash had me help chop most of the rest of the winters wood supply this morning.

Bash had been relentless in his teasing that morning as well. On and on about giving Anne the couch instead of being a gentleman and giving up his own bed for her comfort. Was he ever going to admit to her that he was in love with her? Maybe if he thought a bit harder about how to treat her like a queen she’d figure it out too. And how fresh and pretty she looked that morning despite sleeping on a couch in a party dress. All of it drove him a bit more insane but took it with characteristic Blythe blitheness to not let Bash get the best of him. It bothered him that he could see through him so easily but was starting to think maybe he should let his guard down a bit more around Anne. That’s what he had resolved right? 

3:08pm: Let me know when you’re free anyways, I don’t have too much going on for the rest of the holiday and I really want to talk to you.

His heart jumped again when the response bubble appeared, then disappeared, then appeared again, then once more and it took her while to write the response a minute later:

3:10pm Anne: Yes of course! Marilla’s B&B guests just left and the next round don’t come till Friday so after we clean up and get ready for them I’ll be free. Definitely let’s talk tomorrow.

Tomorrow. He could wait till tomorrow. Wasn’t ideal but this whole situation he was in wasn’t really her problem. 

3:10pm: Great! I’ll message you tomorrow then! Say hi to Marilla for me. 

3:11pm Anne: Will do ☺

10:52pm Dec. 31

Anne had decided that she probably should quit drinking about half an hour ago. Josie had persuaded Ruby to play a game with her but Ruby would only play against Gilbert and Anne because she knew Anne was terrible like herself and neither would purposely pick on her. Josie seemed determine to show Anne up and as a consequence Gilbert kept drinking her share. At one point Josie said that wasn’t fair but Anne pointed out that one of them had to drive that night. She was by the door rifling through Gilbert’s coat pocket looking for his keys to move to her bag when Diana came upon her.  
“Smart move, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gilbert drink this much before” Anne looked up at her friend, rolled her eyes slightly and replied “I think I’ve seen it once or twice at Redmond and it’s only 11pm so I figured I’d rather be safe than sorry. I’m going to drink water now. But if you hand me a sensible flute of Prosecco at midnight I won’t refuse. We have to toast to the New Year and New Beginnings!” she said looking at Diana’s hand meaningfully. Diana shifted her focus to her hand and a secretive smile blossomed over her countenance.  
“This is true….” Diana paused “…I’m so happy Anne, I can’t express how much…” Anne had located the keys and put them away then reached for Diana’s hand almost in awe, the first of their little girl group to cross this particular threshold, and they both admired the ring. It wasn’t particularly large or ostentatious but it sat so daintily on Diana’s hand and it seemed to twinkle with the light of the stars showing careful thought of style and quality.  
“Di…how did you know to say yes?” Diana didn’t need any time to consider to answer.  
“It was just right Anne, I didn’t feel any hesitation at all… It seems crazy because it’s Fred and I’ll tell you that I can see my parents are still a little skeptical that it’ll last and that I’ll actually marry a farmer but I’ve never doubted him, not for a second.” Anne was watching her friend carefully as she spoke. They were as close as ever but after 2.5 years of living in different places besides holidays she didn’t want to miss anything. She patted the hand she was holding and released it letting her excitement show.  
“Well I’m so incredibly pleased for you, especially to be Maid of Honour! There was a time that I didn’t think any sort of honour would be bestowed on me.”  
“You know it won’t be a few years yet! I think Fred want’s some time to save and frankly I don’t want to be one of those young brides who everyone looks sideways at their stomach.”  
“Well if anyone looks at you sideways send them my way. I’ll live up to my title.”  
“How are you feeling Anne? I feel like I’ve monopolized the emotional side of everything this Christmas. Haven’t let you vent at all.”  
“To be honest I don’t particularly feel like venting anymore. I felt crazy stressed all through November and December and even when I got back I felt a bit lost but tonight I feel like myself again. I can’t believe I wasted so much time trying to please Roy”  
“Because he didn’t like you hanging out with Gilbert?”  
“Yes partly that but I always felt like he was trying to keep me in this mold of what he thought we should be. He wasn’t a bad person really, and he never actually asked me not to talk to Gil. We were just so close and I can understand how it made Roy uncomfortable but in the end I couldn’t just not have him in my life to keep Roy happy. Plus I didn’t really fit in that mold” Anne sighed and looked over through to the kitchen. Josie was chattering away to Gilbert, handing him a shot of who knew what and he was nodding along with a goofy grin and slightly glazed look watching Anne and Diana.  
“So you chose Gilbert over Roy” Anne whipped her head back and now she felt like she was being scrutinized instead.  
“I chose my own life over Roy’s and I’m starting to believe it was never going to work with him no matter what”  
“WAIT” Anne jumped out of skin and turned around to see Charlie’s googley eyes now fixed upon her “Did you and Roy break up?!”

11:42 pm

“Heeeeyyyy carrrots” Gilbert was tiptoeing towards her, he had a little plastic wine glass of something sparkling in each of his hands filled to the brim and the sun was practically beaming out of his smile. Anne couldn’t help but smile back. She had just spent half an hour fending off Charlie Sloane’s obvious attempts to inveigle her into a date without actually calling it a date and only escaped by claiming to need the bathroom. She could use some of Gilbert’s signature lightness.  
“I got you some Pross-ttecho” She took one of the glasses from him and sniffed it. She really didn’t know the difference between “good” and “bad” but figured if she started keeping track maybe she’d eventually know. Especially tasting it sober.  
“We still have at least 15 minutes till midnight Gil” and she looked over at him to see him finish off his tiny glass.  
“Gilbert Blythe!” his eyes swooped back to her and managed to focus on her face while one large hand gently landed on her shoulder. His thumb was doing that thing again she noticed.  
“Yessss…?” he managed to reply, looking pleased with himself for no good reason.  
“Diana and Fred are making at toast just before New Years, we should really wait to drink that”  
“I guess I need another one then!” he replied brightly. Anne laughed and let her eyes roll in acceptance.  
“You’re going to feel like hell tomorrow but at least I already have your keys” she commented as she led them back into the kitchen. Gilbert followed along and just watched while she found a bottle that wasn’t empty and started to pour another couple ounces into Gilbert’s cup.  
“What did Charlie want with ya…seemed like you were talking for awhile”  
Anne smiled slightly, concentrating on not spilling.  
“Nothing really, just wanted to know about Roy and I” She handed his cup back to him and he took it without really noticing, he was frowning now.  
“Was he bothering you?”  
“It bothers me that people seem to be gossiping about my business here and at Redmond but no, it didn’t really bother me” he was looking sad now and reached for her hand.  
“Does it bother you when I ask” and she felt her heart go out to him. Gilbert looked rather like a sad puppy now with his dilated watery eyes. The highs and lows of drinking alcohol she thought, and she threaded her fingers into his.  
“Of course not! Our relationship is completely different from Charlie’s!” He looked down at their entwined hands as if just noticing they were touching and then back into her face.  
“I really missed you Anne” he said softly and she felt his grip tighten just a little bit “I missed you too Gil. I promise that I’ll never put us to the side again”  
“You won’t ever leave me again?” and she lifted their hands and moved the pinkies so they were hooked  
“I pinky promise” He was staring at her now over their crossed fingers, almost like he wanted to say something but the words just couldn’t quite compute with the buzz of the party around them sending distracting little signals all over the place. Anne could feel the charge crackling within their own little sphere but just then Diana called out asking everyone to come to the living room. Anne broke contact first and turned to walk, heart beating faster than usual, and she felt Gilbert’s hand land on her shoulder to keep her close by as they moved towards the rest of the crowd with their cups. Fred was walking around filling cups and Diana was standing on a little ottoman calling everyone to order. Anne found a place just inside the doorway to the back of the room and Gilbert stopped behind her, keeping his free hand resting on her shoulder.  
“I’m so glad everyone could come on such short notice” Diana was saying as Fred joined her “I know a few people probably had an idea this was coming” and Fred lifted his glass towards Gilbert as Anne felt Gilbert return the gesture and she glanced back at him in amazement. He definitely kept that one a secret. How long had he known?  
“But I really can’t think of a better way to start the New Year. We’re so happy all our friends are here to celebrate our Engagement with us and make the most of it by turning it into a New Years party too! Most of you know that it’ll be a few years still before we actually get married but until then…” she paused and looked at her phone “The Count Down is on!!.... TEN…..NINE…..EIGHT…..SEVEN…” And the whole group joined in with chanting “SIX…..FIVE….FOUR….THREE….TWO…..ONE!!! HAPPY NEEEWW YEEEEAARR” And everyone starting clinking their glasses with those around her. Anne was laughing as she tried to at least keep some of the liquid in her glass while thinking how this was the perfect time to start fresh again and how good it felt to be with everyone again. Moody clinked her glass and then moved on to cheers Gilbert behind her. She touched glasses with Cole and David, Ruby and Jane, and then she felt a soft pull on her waist. Gilbert was there again touching his glass to hers. “Happy New Years Anne… I’m so glad you’re here” he pulled her in for a close hug and she felt his lips graze the side of her temple. As he released her he was smiling again eyes more focused than she knew was normal for the state he was in until Josie leapt into his face with a loud “HAPPY NEW YEAR GIL!” as she spilled most of the contents of all their glasses with her exuberance. Probably for the best, thought Anne, neither of them really needed any more to drink. Winnie was starting towards them too, holding another bottle and Anne really didn’t feel like being purposely ignored so she wandered off to find Diana. She located her off to the side, Fred’s one arm locked around her waist and the other hand cupping her face so Anne promptly turned on the spot and took the first left that brought her outside onto the enclosed porch to get a breath of fresh air. She found a blanket and a corner of a loveseat and cuddled in to contemplate the year ahead. 10 minutes later the door opened again and Gilbert stumbled off the stoop.  
“Anne! You left me!” he pouted and Anne threw her head back and laughed as he collapsed beside her. She pulled part of the blanket from underneath her and draped it over his lap and he cuddled in beside her letting his head rest on her shoulder.  
“Sorry Gil, I just couldn’t compete with your fan club tonight” he inhaled rather heavily and exhaled with the same gusto as she gently combed her fingers through his hair with affection  
“You’d win anyways” and she stilled a bit before continuing. Suddenly he sat up again rifling into his pants.  
“I want to take a picture!” he exclaimed and Anne felt a little confused  
“Sure but why?”  
“I want to remember this night! The time I almost lost you and then found you again! And it just feels so nice and it makes me really happy” He was looking at her so earnestly and Anne felt as though her heart was breaking, she truly hadn’t realized how badly she had hurt him and herself by purposely cutting him out. He had freed his phone and was holding it front of their faces. She could see his eyes were focused on camera Anne and she let her smile grow as he clicked the shutter a few times, then suddenly, he turned his head and using one hand to hold her head in place pressed a series of kisses to her cheek and Anne started to giggle as the feelings in her chest rose and burst like the thousands of bubbles in the Prosecco they were just drinking 20 minutes ago. Gilbert removed his arm grinning at her and opened his photos, Anne leaned over to look. One of the last ones was the most natural even if it was a little blurred, Anne’s eyes were closed and her smile large while Gilbert’s face was beaming into the side of hers, millimetres from it, his forehead still pressed against her temple. “I like that one Gil, send it to me when you get a chance” and he nodded and settled back in beside her.  
They sat there calmly for another few minutes before she asked him another question.  
“How long have you known Fred wanted to propose?” Gilbert looked up at her rather blankly then seemed to grasp the concept if not the question  
“Fred’s always loved Diana” Anne smiled at him  
“But you helped him propose?” Gilbert closed his eyes again.  
“He did that alone. I just told him that how he felt was how he felt and you have to trust yourself.” Anne smiled briefly at Gilbert’s absolute confidence in his own feelings. Still thinking about Diana’s engagement and her own break up and the role the boy beside her played in it all, she felt him relax further into her shoulder.  
“Gil you really shouldn’t fall asleep here” and she felt him rouse himself slightly sighing “I know…. But Anne…. I don’t think I feel too good.”  
“Well let’s get you home then”  
“I don’t want to make you leave…” All of a sudden Gilbert bolted up again  
“I was supposed to drive you home!” Anne was surprised he all of a sudden remembered this. “I can drive you home.” She told him and he looked affronted. She couldn’t resist giggling at the indignation Gilbert was showing for himself.  
“It’s really fine, I told Diana I’d help her clean up tomorrow anyways. I can stay on your couch and then walk back tomorrow morning. My phone is dead too so I won’t attempt the trek to Green Gables. Especially since Marilla has guests tonight.”

Jan. 1 11:35pm

Gilbert was feeling sorry for himself again. He was sitting in the living room letting the credits roll in a movie he didn’t watch, pretending to study a textbook that he wasn’t reading. It really was no use. Until he was able to speak to Anne he wasn’t going to feel settled. He was afraid that he’s managed to screw it up just when they were getting back to normal. He sighed and hoisted himself off the couch glancing at the pillow she slept on last night and stretched as tall as he could before he started cleaning up his things. He stacked his books and turned off the family TV. Bash and Mary had gone to bed ages ago. He thought he heard Dellie rouse briefly but all was quiet now. He was pretty tired himself and ran his fingers through his hair trying to convince himself to just go to bed. 

Then it would be tomorrow and he would see her again. 

On that thought he took out his phone again to see if he somehow missed a message from her but was disappointed for the tenth time that day. He saw a message from Winnie but chose to ignore that. He fiddled around opening Instagram and Snapchat. He wasn’t very active on social media but maybe Anne messaged him there instead…. Nothing. Continuing to mindlessly open and close apps, he finally opened his camera roll and he frowned. There were a couple new ones that weren’t there before last night. They were kind of dark but as he selected the latest one his heart started beating faster. It was a series of photos of him and Anne. She definitely didn’t look mad, she looked happy…. And he was kissing her… not on the mouth or anything but still… she looked happy with him close to her like that… The time stamp was close to 12:30am; it must have been one of the last moments of the night.  
He stared at them, drinking them in, swiping through the series. He forced himself to put his phone away and started pacing around the kitchen. He needed to calm down if he was going to be able to sleep. Maybe some fresh air… yes. That is conducive to a good nights sleep. He slipped on some boots, a toque and a large work coat and was halfway across the south field before he could admit to himself where he was heading. He made it to the Green Gables property line before he called himself a fool and stopped. Anne was probably asleep, she had as late of night as he did but probably didn’t get to nap since she was helping both Diana and Marilla all day. He took out his phone again to look at the photos. Then opened Instagram and checked his DMs. Anne was right at the top of his list because he never bothered interacting with anyone else, and her status was green. She was awake. And Gilbert was off running. He ran until he made it to the yard and then re-evaluated. He walked around to the east gable and saw her light was also still on. He checked his phone again, 12:03. He collected a snowball, took aim and hit her window perfectly with a THWUMP!  
He didn’t have to wait long until he saw her look out and then squint down at him. He gave a little wave and she disappeared from sight. One minute later she appeared at the side door, her hair was in twin braids, also wearing a large oversized work jacket and she definitely slipped on the first pair of boots she could find being that they were at least two sizes too large.  
“Gilbert” she called softly “I thought we were getting together tomorrow” he reached out his hands for hers drawing her close in front of him. He considered that for a moment before replying “Well… technically it is tomorrow, ouch!” he exclaimed as she whacked him in the stomach”  
“You know what I mean…”  
He looked down at her. Yes he did know what she meant but now he was at a loss. How do you start something up when he didn’t even know where he left it. He must have been staring for a while because she broke the silence.  
“Umm, is there something is particular you needed to say right now” She was speaking cautiously, as if a little nervous. He took a deep breath.  
“I barely remember last night.” He managed to blurt out and her face went blank “I woke up with almost no clear memories but the only ones I have are of you. I honestly don’t know what I said to you and I had to see you because I’m worried that I ruined everything before anything could start. I was convinced almost all day that I weirded you out and then I find these pictures on my phone” as he opened it to show her “and I honestly won’t be able to sleep until I know what you think of me” she took his phone and smiled at the photos.  
“I did wonder if you’d remember to send them to me” and she moved her smile to his face, her eyes clear and dancing and he felt a weight lift clear into the sky as she continued  
“I think you are the dearest boy in the whole world. I regret making you ever question where you stand with me. I know you don’t remember now but you are probably the truest person I have ever come across and whenever I’m with you everything just feels right” Gilbert’s heart was beginning to sing. He stepped forward again and brought her hands up to his chest.  
“Anne will you go out with me? Please?” She smiled again and cupped his face gently with one hand  
“Of course I will my darling” and gave him the sweetest kiss he could ever hope for. 

12:39am Jan. 1

Anne slowly shifted into second gear, Gilbert taught her how to drive standard on this truck but it didn’t mean she was well practiced at it. The car jump forward jerkily and Gilbert groaned, face squashed against the bench, his body already staining in the seatbelt.  
“Sorry!” she said “I’m out of practice”  
“Iss alright” Gilbert slurred “weeel try again tomorrow” and he clumsily patted her knee, leaving his hand there to trace small circles with his thumb. She glanced down and smiled. It took some scheming to sneak him out of Diana’s without anyone bothering them. She managed to get Cole and David to bring their coats and boots and then she was able to guide Gilbert to the front of the house and stuff him in his truck.  
“Better make sure he sleeps on his side Anne” Cole commented watching Gilbert fumble with his laces “He’ll probably fine but its good that you’re taking him home now”  
He seemed to gain some sense of stability again as they drove and managed to push himself into seating position. Anne cracked a window to get some fresh air circulating and he took a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry Anne-girl,” he said turning to face her “I guess I cut your party short” Anne saw another opening to get her thoughts out on what was really on her mind tonight. Even if Gilbert wasn’t the best conversationalist at the moment.  
“It wasn’t really my party anyways” and she glanced over at him “It was for Fred and Diana. I’m happy to look after you for once.” and he nodded along, loyally agreeing with her.  
“Do you think Fred and Diana are a little young to be engaged” She felt badly about the question and, though it made her feel a little guilty, was almost relived that Gilbert was in a state of absolute instinctive word vomit, even if it was a little garbled. He did seem to consider her question carefully for a moment.  
“I guiiiess they’re young…. But I ALSO think that when you know you know, you know?”  
“Do you think?” Anne gripped the wheel a bit tighter. “I thought dating Roy was exactly what I wanted, then all of a sudden it became clear that it wasn’t right at all…I don’t want it to seem like I’m doubting Fred and Diana. I love them dearly and hope for all their happiness together but” and she chewed on her lip for moment before continuing “How can you be sure it’s right?”  
“But that’s eeegsactly what I mean! You felt that it was wrong, so you had to make it right! If it was right it would’ve felt right!” He exclaimed triumphantly. It was logical… if in a roundabout way. But it was hard not to question her feelings now when they were so wrong before. They were pulling into the Blythe farm now. “ Don’t doubt yourself Anne, you’re the smartest person I know” Anne killed the engine and sighed. Gilbert unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over to her side “Do you feel righter, now?” he asked leaning the side of his face against the back of the bench, turned up towards her. Anne looked down at him. His eyes were half closed and the smallest most relaxed expression drifting across his face. Yes, Anne felt that this was right. It had always felt right to her with him and that’s how she realized it was so wrong with Roy; when she tried to replace Gilbert with him. It all made so much sense but it was terrifying for it to come into consciousness. But presently she was noticing that Gilbert was close to drifting off to sleep so she gently tapped his face “Oh nooo you don’t, wake up Gilbert, I still have to get you upstairs.” And he captured her hand to press it to his lips and followed her ungracefully out of the truck, stumbling up the side path. Anne opened the door and just whispered, “lean on me Gilbert, I’m taking off your shoes”. Somehow she managed to get him up the stairs and into his room. She gently closed his door to not disturb the Lacroix’ and when she turned around Gilbert was regarding her with a strange expression. “I want to show you something,” he mumbled and then he collapsed back onto his bed rolling to one side and opening the side table drawer and retrieving a small bag. Anne moved closer and slowly lowered herself to sit beside him unsure of what he was trying to show her. From the bag Gilbert pulled a gold ring with a small emerald as the centre stone and two tiny diamonds flanking it and held it, between his fingers, lightly in front of her. Anne’s heart was fluttering when he started to speak again.  
“This was my mom’s, my dad gave it to me just before he died. One day it will be yours, because whenever I’m with you everything is right.”… Anne didn’t know what to say, she looked down at the ring and then back up the Gilbert, he was focused on the ring, twirling it slightly, letting the low light of the room catch its sparkle back and forth.  
“Oh Gilbert… are you proposing to me” she felt like she could cry and held out a tentative hand to touch the ring and all of a sudden he jerked it up and away from her holding her hand down in his free one “I didn’t give it to you yet!” he was laughing now, eyes slightly unfocused as he looked at her face. “But you basically just told me it was for me! Gilbert if this is one of your pranks…” he looked hurt at that and frowned putting the ring back in the bag “S’Not a prank!” he stopped for a second struggling for words then looked back at her “It’s a promise. That I always'll choose you” and he stoked the hair at the side of her face gently before he flopped back on the bed and put the bag back in the drawer, slamming it shut too hard for what was needed causing the drawer to pop open again. He was rubbing his face into the pillow and reached a hand for Anne’s. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with this information. She had just come to grips with the fact that maybe what was right was right in front of her but apparently Gilbert believed that all along. Maybe it really was time to just start trusting those feelings. She’d talk to Diana about it more tomorrow. As her thoughts circled in her head she heard a small voice asking “Are you mad at me” and she giggled, “No Gilbert, I’m not mad, just a little surprised I guess”  
“That’sss good, I’d hate to lose you again”  
“Remember what I promised earlier? You won’t” She pushed herself off the bed and looked down at this endearing, frustrating and unfailingly honest boy and made a mental note to get some water and Advil for him to see in the morning. She thought he would sleep better if she took off his shirt and pants at least and managed to drag down his pants but as she sat closer to start unbuttoning his shirt his eyes sprang open and he clutched at his chest. “Hey! You only get to undress me when you’re getting into bed with me!” Anne started to laugh as he relaxed back down and cupped his burning face with cool hands, stroking a thumb over his cheekbones “Gil I already took off your pants…” He nuzzled into her hand and closed his eyes “Still… it’s the principle…” She smiled and his eyes opened once more. “Anne will you go out with me? Please?” She stroked her thumb over his cheek again and replied “Of course I will” and he nodded once, as if to himself, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
